


flambeed fun

by theWholeShebang



Series: Farah/Reader [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Ben and Saul are not familiar with the word privacy, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrating egg, anniversary sex, restaurant sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang
Summary: Farah has planned something special for your anniversary but did not count on two idiots trying to ruin itORYou let out a small sigh because Farah being bossy always turns you on and your panties are already damp from the exciting car ride. It seems like your patience was being tested some more tonight.Or not.With shock you feel something vibrating lightly deep inside you.The egg.You stare at Farah, not sure if she had meant to do it on purpose.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader
Series: Farah/Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188920
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	flambeed fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this prompt from @neneskomazgeda on Tumblr : Readerfem and Farah are in a secret relationship. They are at a meeting with Saul and Ben. They tease each other discretely but warmly enough to find out who is cracking first . The meeting ends and reader takes revenge on Farah. 
> 
> I changed it up quite a bit because I think Farah is too much of a professional to flirt in front of her colleagues. Hope you like the way I switched it up and let me know what you think.

‘You sure about this?’, Farah’s voice is filled with affection and it is enough to ground you for a second.

‘I am.’, you promise, still feeling turned on by the thought. ‘I mean, it is some weird fucking fairy magic, but it sounds like fun.’

Farah hands you the smooth stone egg with a gleeful look.

‘You know what you’re doing, right?’, you check again as you wrap your hand around the egg. You feel a rush of wetness in your panties

‘I am.’, promises Farah as she flicks her hand. The egg starts vibrating in your hand. ‘I can do all sorts of stuff with this thing.’

You close your eyes as you imagine the fun you could have. It was you and Farah’s fifth anniversary and you were going away for the night. Farah had proposed that you wear the vibrating egg for dinner to spice things up and you were never one to back down a challenge.

‘Let’s do it.’, you grin, noticing how Farah’s eyes darkened with lust.

‘You are wonderful.’, she grins as she unbuttoned your jeans.

‘Get me wet first, lady.’, you warn. ‘That egg needs some lube.’

Farah kneels in front of you and presses a kiss on your stomach. ‘After five years I know how to treat you right, don’t I?’

She pulls down your trousers and lets out a small laugh. ‘You are dripping already, honey.’

You lean down against the wall as Farah caressed your pussy lips.

‘Make it quick, darling. We have a dinner reservation.’

-  
By the time you reach the restaurant the egg feels warm and snug. During the car ride Farah had shown you already some of the magic vibrations she could do with the egg and you were beyond aroused already.

‘Dowling, we have a reservation.’, Farah says and you notice that her cheeks are redder than usual.

Follow me.’, saisaysd the waitress. ‘The rest of your party is already here.’

Farah raises her eyebrows in confusion as you look at her.

‘What rest?’, you question.

‘The gentlemen.’, replies the waitress as you and Farah follow her arm in arm.

‘It better not be who I think it is.’, murmurs Farah. ‘I will kill them.’

It was exactly who she thought it was.

‘Surprise!’, grin Saul and Ben, already seated at the table and half way through their first bottle.

‘What are you doing here?’, she grunts and you have to hide a smile at her small pout.

‘Today we celebrate the first time we went out with y/n!’, smiles Saul happily.

Farah shakes her head. ‘No, tonight I celebrate _my_ anniversary with _my_ girlfriend. You were not invited.’

‘No we weren’t.’, agrees Ben.

‘So we invited ourselves.’, smiles Saul and you were quite sure that he was drunk already.

‘We are a package deal.’, shrugs Ben.

Farah looks at you, her eyes silently speaking an apology as she arches an eyebrow. ‘What do you think, love?’

You squeeze her hand and speak softly so only Farah can hear you. ‘Let them have dinner, we have the whole night after all.’

Farah tugs you closer and kisses you on the cheek.

You both slide into the booth across the men.

‘You have exactly two hours.’, Farah speaks sternly. ‘Then you leave.’

You let out a small sigh because Farah being bossy always turns you on and your panties are already damp from the exciting car ride. It seems like your patience was being tested some more tonight.

Or not.

With shock you feel something vibrating lightly deep inside you.

The egg.

You stare at Farah, not sure if she had meant to do it on purpose.

Your lover looks incredibly collected as she grabs one of the menus offered by Saul, but you do not miss the small flick of her wrist. Nor do you miss the effect of it on the egg inside you.

The vibrations are light enough to not really have an effect on you, but the thought of Farah controlling it during dinner sends jolts of pleasure down your spine.

Farah hands you a menu as well. ‘You okay?’, she questions, both men oblivious to the real meaning behind her question.

You stare into the green eyes. You trust Farah not to transform you into a moaning mess in front of your colleagues but you also know that she would tease the hell out of you.

Your mouth feels dry as you look at Farah. You see nothing but love and trust in her face and you want to show her you trust her too.

‘Yes, I’m okay.’, you nod. ‘Let’s enjoy ourselves tonight.’

‘Amen to that.’, agrees Saul as he poured them two glasses.

Farah shows her agreement in another way.

The vibrations now felt strong enough to make your muscles contract.

You try to distract yourself from the buzz inside your body and take a sip of your wine. But just as you are about to put your glass down, Farah changes the vibration and a weird sound escapes your mouth.

‘Are you okay?’, questions Ben.

‘Yeah.’, you answer, noticing the tremble in your voice. ‘The taste of the wine just surprised me.’

Ben and Saul are staring at you with concern and you feel your cheeks redden.

‘It does taste different than the colour would suggest.’, Farah comes to your rescue. She swirls around the wine in the glass and flexes her fingers. The egg inside you stills.

You take a breather. You never have been this stimulated in public and while it is exciting it is also nerve-wracking to prepare for impact when you do not know when it is coming.

Farah seems to sense this as well and rests a hand on your leg. She smiles at you. She taps her fingers twice and the vibration starts again. She taps again and the vibration grows stronger, but you understand the message.

With the warning, it is easier to keep yourself under control. To brace yourself for the impact.

Farah throws one arm around the back of the booth and leans closer to you. ‘This hand only stays here until the food arrives, then I’ll need my hands to eat. Can you compose yourself, honey?’, she speaks softly and smiles lovingly and Saul and Ben are no doubt thinking that she is saying something really romantic.

She taps your shoulder twice and you clench your thighs bracing for the impact as the vibrations increase. The pleasure is unmistakable now and your hands clench the bench in an attempt to control yourself.

Luckily the waiter comes and Farah switches the vibrations down so you can focus enough on the menu to order some food.

You are barely noticing what you are ordering, your whole body is tuned into Farah. The egg inside you. Her arm behind you. Her warm presence next to you. The bare leg inches away from your own. Your senses seem heightened.

By the time the first course arrives, you are confident that you will leave a stain on the bench and you can not remember a single piece of conversation you had. Ben and Saul seem oblivious though, so you must have managed to answer their questions with some success.

The waiter places the starter in front of you and Farah’s hand leaves your shoulder. The vibrations kill down too and you can focus enough to hear Saul’s story about Farah practically drooling when the two of you first met.

You smile. You did not remember it the way Saul told it, you had been far too distracted by Farah’s beauty.

Farah smiles at you. ‘Can you blame me? She looks incredible.’

She turns the vibrations up without warning and you let out a small gasp. Before you can truly embarrass yourself, Farah captures your mouth in a heated kiss, swallowing whatever sounds you make.

Jolts of pleasure are shooting through your body but you can feel Ben and Saul’s eyes on you, so you are both relieved and disappointed when Farah switches down the vibrations and breaks up the kiss.

The walls of your pussy are clenching around the humming egg inside you as you realize that Farah has every intention of making you come right here at the table.

Saul has ordered flambeed mushrooms and the fire fairy waiter approaches the table with flames dancing in his hands. Saul and Ben are distracted by the spectacle and Farah winks at you as she switches the vibrations to the highest setting yet.

You press your lips together as you try to keep in any sounds. Your eyes flutter as you feel the first waves of an orgasm riding through your body.  
Just as the mushrooms go up in flames and Saul lets out a joyful shout, stars appear in your vision as you come.

‘It is quite the vision, isn’t it?’, says Ben, misinterpreting your small gasp, his eyes on the flames.

‘It is wonderful.’, agrees Farah as she strokes your arm with a loving smile.

You stare at her with an open mouth. You can not believe that she made you orgasm in front of your friends, even though neither seemed to have noticed. You are not sure if you want to whack your girlfriend or just shred her dress of right here and now, but you are sure that you will take your revenge later tonight.

\---

‘They have some great desserts.’, announces Saul with some youthful glee after the waiter collects your empty plates. ‘Look they have flambeed tarts.’

Farah shakes her head. ‘No, you had your flambeed fun.’, her voice is filled with innuendo. ‘And your two hours are up.’

She gently helps you up from the booth, aware that your legs are a little shaky after two hours of constant vibrations and one secret orgasm.

You grab Farah’s arm and smile at the boys. ‘Bye!’, you wave.

Farah guides you out of the restaurant with an urgency, you feel in your body as well. Both of you are well aware that your exit is rushed. You probably weirded out Saul and Ben, but honestly you could not care less. They had taken enough of your evening as it was.

You follow Farah towards the elevator. The staff had already taken your luggage up to your hotel room.

As soon as the elevator doors close with a ping, you shove Farah against a wall. She honestly looks a little shocked by the force but is soon distracted when you suck on the spot on her neck that always drives her crazy.

‘I hope you had your fun.’, you mumble against her skin. ‘because now I am gonna have my way with you.’

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this story ended up in the present tense, I am not sure if it works. Would you like part two in present tense as well (that is if you guys want a part two)?


End file.
